The Truth About Macavity
by KatieShakespeare
Summary: Explore the life of Macavity and why he came to be the cat we all know and hate today. This is a SLASH, meaning there will be some male on male stuff, but it's mostly fluff. So come on and read some of it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my ninth story and my seventh Cats fanfic. I have 4 about Tugger+Misto, 1 about Munk+Zo, and then another one about Munk, Tugger, and Macavity. This one is about Macavity and if you've read any of my previous stories then you probably know who he's gonna end up with ;) I really like writing about why someone is this way and so in this story you'll see why Macavity cracked and left the Jellicles. I'm gonna throw in some other cats, too, some that I just made up. I'm also not good with how cat years and how long they normally live, so I'm just gonna use human years, like Macavity will mostly be in his twenties. They'll probably get a few human concepts, but not too much ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The pretty ginger queen held the newly born kitten in her arms. She stroked his fur and kissed his head. The nuzzled him and purred. "Rum Tum Tugger. He'll be a gorgeous cat," she said, even though she was blind. She tried to lift the kitten, but she was too weak. She seethed in pain quietly, and said, "Macavity."<p>

"Yeah Mom?" the tall ginger kitten asked.

"I need you to take care of your brothers. Your father will be busy and he won't be able to tend to you all the time."

"But, Mom..."

"Take your brother."

Macavity lifted the kitten into his arms and stared down at the newborn. Macavity looked to his sick mother, staring with his sunken eyes. His father took his mother's hand and held it - until it went limp. Macavity wasn't sure what to do. He stood there, his brother in his arms. He walked out of the room and into his bedroom that he shared with his other brother Munkustrap. He set the newborn in the bed with his sleeping brother. He wanted to go for a walk, but he knew he was too weak to do so.

He had always been a weak cat, but no one was sure what was wrong with him. He'd get better sometimes, but he was usually bed ridden. He climbed on top of his den, collapsing onto it since it took a lot of his energy just to climb. He lied down and then he just cried. He cried because he witnessed his beloved mother die, knowing he'd never be able to hear her voice again, to stay in bed when both of them were sick. She was suppose to tell me something, Macavity thought. A secret, for when I got older, but she never did. And I'll never know!

He stood up and punched the roof. Then something strange happened. Part of the roof shot up and smacked him in the face, almost like it was fighting back. Macavity stared, awe-struck. He smacked his hand back down, but nothing happened. He closed his eyes and slapped it again. This time, it fell inward. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wanted to figure it out. He placed his hand over the piece of roof, and closed his eyes. He imagined what he wanted to happen, and it happened. The roof came back up into its place. Macavity looked at his hand, wondering what was going on.

He knew he had powers, but he wasn't sure why. He stopped caring about why and decided to see what else he could do.

Days past, and he grew more knowledge of his powers. Everyone noticed a change in him. He was livelier and had more energy. He was the epitome of health. Though they also noticed another change, a mental one. Macavity hardly smiled and he hardly said anyting to anyone.

Most thought it was because of his mother's death and that it'd pass by, but as time wore on, they realized it was deeper. Macavity would walk through the Junkyard, a head taller than most of the others, but everyone would feel even smaller and inferior as Macavity would stare down at them with his sunken, black eyes. He'd sit by and observe the others, and they'd all look at his brow deep with thought and his eyes that just bore into theirs and they'd be curious as to what he was thinking, but then it's just the way he stared. They felt exposed, like he could see them in vulnerable states, and he truly could, because he had learned to read thoughts.

_He's so mysterious._

_He's such a freak._

_He needs to comb his whiskers._

_He's so gorgeous._

_I wonder what he's_ thinking.

It was all these things that Macavity heard. He wouldn't spend too much time invading their thoughts, mostly because he was afraid he'd hear something he really didn't want to hear.

Tugger and Munk were the only ones who weren't hostile to him. They'd walk up to their older brother, eager to spend time with the cat they looked up to. Macavity _loved_ his brothers. He took care of them the way his mother told him. He still slept in the same bed with them, because he knew they got frightened sometimes at night, but Macavity was always frightened at night, but he'd never tell anyone.

Macavity grew older and he hit puberty earlier than the other toms his age, and so when he was only twelve, he started to feel things. His father had given him "the talk" and he knew what was to be expected, but the expected did not happen for Macavity.

Macavity knew he was going to get awkward and that he was going to be interested in the queens, but...he wasn't interested in queens. He knew he was expected to like queens, but he didn't like expectations. He really didn't think it was that big a deal.

Since none of the cats around his age were growing and the ones that had already grown were too old, he ventured outside of the tribe. He found a secret hiding spot under piles and piles of junk that was actually quite easy to get to. It was in the very back corner of the Junkyard, up against a brick wall and the back fence. He was able to move the fence just enough for him to get through. He'd explore outside the Junkyard, relishing in the new, different world around him.

He was walking and he saw a few cats that were all male standing in the alley behind a pub. He lingered by, hiding in the shadows, and read their thoughts. After reading a few, he knew they were cats like him. He approached them, and just because he was young didn't mean he looked young. He was taller than most of them and he had a maturity and understanding in his eyes. So they thought he was around their age, maybe even older. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hey," a few replied, intimidated by him.

One stepped forward, though, an Abyssian cat with a very bedazzled collar. "Hi," he said confidently, smirking. "I'm Cleo."

"Macavity," he replied.

"You from around here?"

"Sort of," Macavity said, being aloof, like usual.

The other cats let the two be, and Macavity was thankful. He liked the way this cat looked, sort of.

"Are you a stray or no?"

"I don't think that necessarily matters."

"Well, aren't you the little mystery cat."

Macavity smirked, liking the sound of that.

"Walk with me," Cleo said. They walked a few blocks over and emerged on a closed off alley. They tip-toed to a small den of Cleo's and lounged around. "Here, try some," Cleo said, passing him some cat nip.

Macavity had been told bever to try cat nip, but he told himself to try things once. So he took in some of the green stuff and slowly but surely a relaxation came over him. He was confused, but he liked it. He soon found himself kissing Cleo, and he enjoyed it so much. He felt quite relieved actually, and he ended up crashing at Cleo's.

The next morning he woke up and knew he'd be in for it once he got home. He stood up and sighed. Cleo was crahsed in his bed and Macavity got himself together before leaving. Macavity started to walk home, but then it occurred to him. He stopped, focused, and then he vanished. He reappeared in his hiding spot. He walked through the Junkyard and Jenny was in coniptions when she saw him.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Out," he said.

"You stayed out all night young man," Skimbles said.

"Where were you son?" Deuteronomy asked.

"I was just out with a friend, Dad," Macavity replied.

"Who? Everyone else was home."

"No one from the Junkyard."

The older cats exchanged looks.

"You shouldn't associate with other cats that aren't Jellicles," said Samur.

"Why? He was nice. He doesn't degrade me when he knows he is of lesser significance. He doesn't judge me when there's no room to judge. Believe me, I know what you think of me. You think Jelly needs to lose a few pounds, Jenny."

Jenny was taken aback at how Macavity knew that.

"And you think Samur has an attitude like a pollicle," he said Jelly. "Though you do, frankly, since you think Skimble checks you out all the time," he said to Samur. "And of course you _do_ check some of the ladies out, Skimble. Then you think I'm trash," he said to Deena. "But you could never say that just because I'm Deuteronomy's son."

He walked away, leaving all the cats shocked.

* * *

><p>"Hey," said Cleo, smiling.<p>

"Hey," Macavity replied. Macavity didn't think too much of Cleo. They mostly ate cat nip and slept together, but neither minded. Cleo usually met Macavity by the Junkyard and Macavity would always show. They had seen each other long enough that Macavity had finally turned thirteen.

"Nice to see you," said Cleo, who leaned up and kissed Macavity.

"Macavity!"

Macavity let go and stared up at the Jellicles, who were glaring down at him. Cleo, scared, ran out of there quickly. Macavity was pulled into the Junkyard and into his Samur's den. They sat him down and looked at him, hands on hips.

"What do you think you were doing?" Jenny asked. "He's from another tribe. He could cause serious damage to this tribe."

"Why would you be with _him_ in the first place anyway?" Samur asked.

"A _tom_?" Deena spat.

"Yes," Macavity said. "A tom from another tribe. Stop freaking out."

"Macavity, you can't be with cats like that," said Joness.

"Why? He's nice and there's nothing wrong with him."

"Because he's a tom," Samur said. "Toms can't be with toms."

"What?" Macavity snapped.

"It's wrong."

"Samur," Jelly said, placing an arm on her shoulder.

"Get off. If you don't have a problem with it then get out."

Jenny and Jelly exchanged looks.

"Get out of here," Deena said. "We need to teach him a lesson."

Jenny and Jelly were pretty much forced to exit, Skimble and Asparagus forced to come along, too. So Macavity was only left with Samur, Deena, Joness, and Viktor.

"Toms are suppose to be with queens," Joness said.

"Why? I don't want to be with them."

"Well that's your choice."

"No it's not. I'm not physically choosing to be with a tom. I can't help if I find him attractive."

"I find that hard to believe. No one chooses to be gay."

"What? Gay?"

"Yes, it means you like the same sex. Straight is when you like the opposite sex."

"You're straight but are choosing to be gay."

Macavity glared. "If I'm straight but choosing to be gay then you're gay but choosing to be straight."

Viktor slapped Macavity.

Macavity fell off his chair. Before he did anything stupid, he said, "Get my dad."

"No."

"Yes! He's my dad and he will banish you if he knows you've treated me like this."

"He'd probably approve."

"That's a lie! He just wants me to be happy!" Macavity roared, sitting back up.

Though they wouldn't let him win. They stayed in there for hours, and they just kept on telling him horrible things. Eventually, he gave up.

"So, will you be with toms?" Samur asked.

"No," Macavity whispered, hanging his head.

"And why?"

"Because it's not right, and I'll disappoint my father and burn in Hell."

"Exactly. You may go now."

Macavity left the den and walked back to his own den. He climbed into his bed, not meaning to wake Munk or Tugger. He did, though, when he cuddled up between them.

"Macavity? What're you doing?" Munk asked drowsily.

"Nothing," he whispered. "Just go back to sleep. Stay here with me."

Tugger and Munk exchanged looks, but complied with their other brother. They were worried about him, but there worry was only about to increase as the following years were to change the Junkyard like it never has before.

* * *

><p><strong>=)<strong>

**Well, there you go. And that's probably the last time you see Cleo :p I didn't want Jenny and them to be all homophobic, and so that's why I added new characters. That's about all, though for new characters until a few more chapters in. It's pretty minimal.**

**Anyway, review and do all those nice things!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What? You can't do that Macavity!"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am!"

Macavity stared at his brother, Munkustrap. "Stop acting older than you are. You're only thirteen."

"You're only fifteen and you act like you're older than everyone."

"I don't act like I'm older than everyone I act like I'm better than them," Macavity said. "And that's because I am." _Not_. Macavity flinched, ignoring the voice in his head.

"You can't associate with cats from another tribe," Munkustrap said firmly.

Macavity glared at his brother. He thinks I'm going against the tribe, Macavity thought. He's so wrong. _You're so wrong_. Macavity closed his eyes, trying to get that voice out of his head. "What happened to you?" Macavity asked. "You use to love me."

"You know I still love you," Munk said gently. "But I love this tribe, too, and I don't want anything to happen to someone innocent just because of you."

"Why the hell do you love this tribe?" Macavity hissed.

"Because they're my family. When Dad or you isn't there then someone else in the tribe is. I love this tribe because we can depend on each other."

"But you want people to depend on you."

"Yes, I do. And why shouldn't I? You know I love to help people, and I'm just trying to help you."

"Well I don't need your help." _Oh, yes you do._ "Shut up," Macavity whispered.

"What?" Munk asked.

_You know I'll never be quiet._ "SHUT UP!" he roared and fled the room. He ran from the den and to the back where his hiding spot was. On his way, he was too preoccupied trying to escape that he didn't even notice the group of younger kittens playing. He completely fell over them and tripped.

"Ow! Bubby! Get off!"

Macavity sat up and looked at his brother. His eleven-year-old brother Tugger sat up and petted down his fur. The other cat he didn't know the name of shook like a dog and sat up, too.

"Are you okay Macavity?" asked a little queen.

"I'm fine," he said. He looked around, and he only knew his brother's name. He had seen the others around, but he didn't even know who they were. "What's your name?" he asked the little queen.

"Demeter," she said.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned twelve."

"Oh right," he said. He remembered a birthday party last week, but he wasn't allowed to go to it. "Who are you?" he asked a red little queen.

"Bombalurina!" she cheered. "I'm eleven!"

He nodded. He caught his brother looking at him quizzically, probably because Macavity was anxious and looked like he had seen a ghost. One by one he learned their names and ages, subconciously developing a plan. There was Coricopat and Tantomile, who were twelve. Alonzo, who was a week younger than Tugger. Mungojerrie was thirteen. Rumpleteazer was eleven. Admetus was thirteen. Cassandra was also eleven. Then Mistoffelees was the youngest, ten about to turn eleven. Macavity sat with them and played occasionally. The adolescents wanted him to play with him and wanted his attention, since he was older that made him popular. Macavity realized that these were supposed to be his friends, even though he was at least two years older than the older one of them. He had been born when the Jellicles were going through complications with another tribe, and none of the older cats thought it was right to have kittens, because it was dangerous, but Macavity came by accident.

If I get these kits to like me, then maybe the elders can like me, too, and maybe they can forget about my past.

_Past? Ha! Your past is still present._

Macavity closed his eyes and ignored it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Demeter.

"Yes. I'm fine," Macavity responded.

"Do you comb your hair?" Bomba asked.

"No, I don't."

Bomba and Demeter exchanged looks, because they actually liked his untamed hair and whiskers. They thought Macavity was gorgeous, but they never told their parents that, since their parents didn't approve of Macavity. They knew that no one really approved of Macavity, but they felt like giving him a chance.

Some of the kittens decided to come over and play, too. He did as he done before and learned who they were. Plato was nine. Victoria was eight. Tumblebrutus was eight. Pouncival was seven. Electra was seven. Etcetera was seven. And then Jemima was six.

"Play with us Macavity!"

"What do you want to play?" he asked, actually enjoying himself.

"Let's play hide and seek tag!"

"Okay. Who's counting?"

"We should go in pairs." They turned to see that Munkustrap had arrived. "It's getting kind of dark."

"Okay! Electra's with me!"

"I call Misto!"

"I'm with Munk!"

They all called who they were going to be with and Macavity ended up being stuck with Demeter. Electra and Etcetera were the ones who has to count and so the rest ran off.

"Where should we hide?" Demeter asked.

He didn't want to show her his hiding spot, so they ran and hid under a milk crate.

"Ready or not! Here we come!"

Macavity and Demeter hid in the crate for a few minutes before someone else ran under it. It was Munk and Alonzo. The four sat there in silence, not wanting to give away their spot. Though to Macavity, it wasn't that silent. He decided to infiltrate their thoughts for a few.

_Deme has kind of gotten pretty, _Munk thought.

_Macavity is so scary, but so cute, too,_ were Demeter's thoughts.

_Oh lordy, I am so flippin' hungry,_ Alonzo thought.

_I don't think I'm her type, though. I mean, yeah, she needs someone to depend on, and I'm like that, but I need someone to depend on, too. We could always try it._

_He'd never go for me, though. I'm not that pretty._

_Mh, I could stay like this forever. Well, I'd prefer some food, but this is nice, too._

Macavity looked at Alonzo, who was pressed up against Munk since the crate wasn't really that big. He furrowed his brow, intrigued.

_Munk smells so good and he's so soft. I wouldn't mind him being my pillow. _

Macavity wasn't sure what to think of Alonzo's feelings. He couldn't tell if they were more than just friendly feelings or not.

_I don't even know what I like anymore, _Munk thought.

Macavity raised a brow at that, too.

_I hate being this confused,_ Demeter thought. _I know I shouldn't think that way, but I can't help it._

What the crap? Macavity thought. Is everyone struggling with their sexuality or am I just over thinking things? "You look pretty tonight," Macavity said to Demeter. She smiled, but then frowned when he mussed up her hair like an older tom would do to a kitten. "Don't you think so Munk?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Munk said, caught-off guard.

"And you smell real good, too, Munk," Macavity said. "Damn, do you smell that Alonzo? You're all over him so surely you do. Doesn't he smell good?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

The three younger cats sat in silence, weirded out.

"Found you!" Etcetera cheered.

The four climbed out of the crate.

"Now we just have to find Misto and Tugger."

They all went out and hunted for the two together. They found them snoozing on top of a junk pile.

"Aw, how cute?" Etcetera cheered.

Electra pounced onto the board they were on and Misto and Tugger nearly jumped out of their fur.

"Found you!"

"Who was first?" Tugger asked.

"Jemi and Pounce," Electra said.

"So then they're seeking."

"No, whoever is last found are the seekers."

"No," said Addie. "They had the best hiding spot and so that means they get to hide."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Be quiet," Munk interjected. "How about we just call it a night?"

"Aw, but Munky," they whined.

"Come on. Jenny's making something good tonight."

"Okay!"

They started to walk to Jenny's den but Demeter stopped Macavity so they were the only ones.

"Uh, Macavity?" Demeter asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Uh, earlier, in the crate, I thought...I thought it was odd what you said. I mean, I had just thought that I wasn't that pretty and then you tell me I am. I know that you're born at midnight and since Cori and Tanti are and they're psychic, I was just thinking that maybe...you are too."

"Wait - what? Born at midnight? What're you talking about?"

"If you're born at midnight then you have some type of mystical powers. Cori and Tanti were born at midnight and they're psychic. Then Misto was born at midnight and he has powers and we know that you are, too, at least, that's what my mom told me before she left. So...are you?"

"Yeah, I can read minds, control minds. I can vanish and can produce light. I can do all sorts of things, but don't tell anyone."

"Of course not. None of us have told anyone about Cori, Tanti, or Misto either."

"Well, yeah, I kind of read your thoughts. Munk's and Alonzo's, too."

"Oh, so, what did else you hear?"

Macavity smirked. "That you think I'm scary and cute."

She blushed. "Oh, yeah, well...I mean, I know I'm young, but...do you think I could ever be an option for you?"

Macavity dreaded that question. Despite how indenial he was of his homosexuality, he knew he'd always be gay. "No," he said flatly, and a little too rudely.

Demeter was taken aback by his response. She furrowed her brow and said, "You don't have to be so mean about it." Then she shoved past him.

Macavity sighed. He headed to his hiding spot and ate a lot of his cat nip to the point he was really buzzed out. He sat against the wall, clutching his head.

_Like her! Like her! DON'T! Yes! Shut up! No! Stop it! Give her a chance! Follow your heart! Your heart is wrong! You're a disgrace!_

"SHUT UP!" Macavity roared, shaking some of junk above him. One of the pieces fell and pierced his shoulder. He cried out in pain and clutched his bleeding shoulder. Everything was silent as he sat there, he took a deep breath and looked at his shoulder.

_You deserved this..._

Macavity threw his hands out, shoving all the junk away with his powers, tipping lots of it over and out of his way. He used his magic to heal his wound and then he stared at the junk piled everywhere.

"What happened?"

He didn't turn around at the voice.

"Goodness, how did this happen?"

"Macavity?"

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he smacked it off, shouting, "Don't touch me!"

"Macavity, what happened?"

He ignored them, and then he vanished, right in front of them, leaving them all shocked at the sight.

* * *

><p>"Where did you go?"<p>

"None of your business."

"Macavity, please."

"No."

"I'm your brother!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

Munk sighed and looked at his older brother. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me? I was attacked, that's what happened to me."

"By who? Another tribe or-"

"No. Your precious Jellicles attacked me. They told me what was wrong with me, and so I don't need it from you."

"What? Macavity, please, I don't know what's happening to you and it's scaring me. I don't want to lose you."

"Well too bad. I'm leaving."

"What? Where are you going?"

"What's it matter? Go be Dad's favorite. Tell them how more disappointing I am. Just let me be. It'll be better for the tribe anyway. Goodbye Munkustrap." He grabbed his stuff and then he vanished before his brother's eyes.

Macavity stood atop a building, looking down into the Junkyard, knowing that his life as a Jellicle had ended, and a new one was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>=D<strong>

**Well, there's another chapter! Things will pick up more in the next chapter since he's finally left and comment for me please!**

**-The Obsessed Oddity- Of course I'm not sick of you yet! And of course there are going to be characters on the side. You know me :p But that doesn't mean it'll be the same couples from my other stories!**

**=D**


	3. Chapter 3

Macavity didn't go too far. He'd stay around the Junkyard, but that didn't mean he'd miss it. He mostly took his anger out on the tribe, in peculiar ways at times. He'd do little things like make Jenny trip while she was carrying food. Or he'd do big things like set something on fire, but he'd always put it out before anyone got hurt.

Then came the time when he wasn't exactly mad but he wasn't exactly content either. He had spotted his brother and decided to stalk him. He followed him to the back of the Junkyard, where he saw Alonzo appear. The two sat in a little nook facing away from the Junkyard, so no one could see them, except for Macavity. He peered down at the two, and then he focused in on Munk. He moved his hand over Munk's head, and then he controlled his mind. He made Munk lean in, and kiss Alonzo. He let go of Munk's mind, and to his surprise, they kept on kissing.

Alonzo pulled away and laughed, while Munk looked ecstatic and freaked out, too. "I-I didn't know you liked me like that Munk," Alonzo said, looking down.

"Well, I knew you liked me like that," Munk replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have for awhile. I kind of felt the same way for a while, but I don't know what came over me. Whatever it is, I like it, cause I like you, too."

Alonzo smiled and kissed Munk again.

Macavity stood up and sauntered away. I made him happy, Macavity thought. He'll never know, but I made him happy. Macavity was curious as to what else he could do. He scoured the Junkyard and found potential couples. He made Pouncival hold Jemima's hand. He made Plato serenade Vicky. He made a lot of little things happen, but then he noticed something. A small tom that had silver, white fur and brown patches, one of his eye. Macavity noticed this cat when his friends had went along with their little crushed, leaving the cat alone, but he didn't seem to mind. Macavity watched the kitten and thought of him as somewhat of an outsider, or otherwise a loner. He tried to recall the kit's name, and remembered it as Tumblebrutus. As the days wore on, Macavity would return occasionally to the Junkyard, and he'd usually end up spending most of his time watching Tumblebrutus. Though his trips became less frequent as he ventured further into London.

He was walking down an alley to the little den he created under a dumpster. Then he heard something. It was coming from behind a trash can. He peeked over, claws out, ready to fight, just in case.

He saw a small queen, a fluffy white Persian, crying. He felt bad for the queen and said, "Hello?"

She shot her head up, startled, and said, "W-who are you?"

"I'm Macavity," he replied. "Who are you?"

"G-griddlebone," she answered.

"Griddlebone. Why are you crying?"

"I-I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Well, why don't you just come with me? I have my den set up right over here."

"O-okay." She took his hand and he led her to his den. She sat down gracefully and looked around, frightened.

"Where did you use to live?" Macavity asked.

"I use to live all along the Thames. I traveled a lot with my-my-my-"

"Your what?"

"My old mate," and then she proceeded to cry onto Macavity's torso.

"Who?"

"My old mate! Growltiger!"

"What happened to him?"

"Oh, it was horrible. These horrible Siamese cats and gang had a fight with Growltiger and his gang. They pulled out their swords and fought along the water and..." As Griddlebone explained her story, Macavity listened, intrigued. The fighting, the action, the adrenaline, all of it was exciting to Macavity. He remembered hearing about mobsters and he always thought they were the coolest cats around. They could get away with anything they wanted and he remembered how he so badly wanted to be a made cat, but unfortunately you have to be Italian to be a made cat. "And then, and then, and then he died!" Griddlebone wailed into her hands. "Oh, it was the worst experience of my life," she cried, clinging to Macavity.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Macavity soothed.

Then Griddlebone up and kissed Macavity, who grimaced a little at being kissed by a queen. He pulled away, that little voice in his head about to speak up.

"Oh, sorry," she cried. "I'm just a mess right now. I'm just so afraid of being alone and we just met and it probably freaked you out."

"Grossed me out, too," Macavity accidentally mumbled.

Griddlebone shot a glare at Macavity. "Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"What? No, no, no. It's not that at all. It's just that I don't like queens in the first place and-"

Griddlebone laughed. "Oh," she giggled. "I just thought you meant I was ugly."

"No, you're pretty, but I just don't like queens and I don't want them kissing me." Surprisingly, that little voice didn't say anything.

"Well, it did feel like kissing my brother."

"You have a brother?"

She smiled. "No, but I wish I did. Will you be my brother?"

He smiled. "Gladly. I have two brothers. I think I could use a sister."

* * *

><p>More and more time wore on, and Macavity didn't visit the Junkyard for an entire year. Though it was a little while after he turned sixteen when he decided to go back. Things had changed drastically since the time being.<p>

He wasn't living under a dumpster. He was living in an abandonded basement and had a crew of his own. He really felt like he was a mobster, and he loved it. Griddlebone taught him all the things Growltiger had taught her, and since he had powers, he was pretty much invincible. He was becoming more well known and more feared, too. He was still a rookie, but he wouldn't be for much longer.

He was walking with Griddlebone when he got a wiff of something. It smelled like something familiar, but he couldn't quite place it until he gasped, "Jellicles."

"What?" Griddlebone asked.

"Jellicles. Remember?"

"Yeah, but they wouldn't come out here."

"I know. We're not too far from the Junkyard, but they never set foot outside of the Junkyard. It's getting closer." Macavity pulled Griddlebone into an alley and hid. He heard voices that were somewhat familiar.

"Don't step there," he heard a queen hiss. _Demeter?_

"Tis fine, Deme. Oi do it all de time!" _Mungojerrie?_ He heard a giggle that could be none other than Rumpleteazer's.

"You guys are ridiculous." _Bombalurina!_

Macavity decided to step out from hiding, a smirk on his face. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked, and the four Jellicles stopped and stared at the tom that went missing.

"Macavity!" cheered Jerrie. "Long time no see, eh?"

Griddlebone peeked out, clutching Macavity's arm in fear.

"It's fine," he told her. "They're just kits."

"Well we're just kits, too, Mac."

"What're you all doing wondering out of the Junkyard?" Macavity asked.

"Teazer 'n' I decited to take 'em on a l'il field trip," Jerrie said. "Sis and I've been out and dabout 'ere before."

"Yeah! And your brotha was just wid us, too!" Teazer exclaimed.

Macavity's face fell. "Munk?"

"No! You know e'd never leave duh yard."

"Tugger!"

Then speak of the devil, Tugger appeared around a corner, laughing with Mistoffelees next to him. Though when the brothers' eye met, they both stopped and stared. Neither was sure what to say, so Tugger grabbed Misto's hand and pulled him away.

"We should get back," Demeter said, obviously not pleased at seeing the tom that rejected her. "Come on Bombi."

"Uh," Bomba began. "I think I might stay with them."

Demeter frowned but let her be.

"I'm goin wid ya, Deme!" Teazer called. "I's uh ungry fer some of Jenny's cookin!"

So it was just Bomba, Jerrie, Griddlebone, and Macavity.

"So, what have you been doing since you've left?" Bomba asked.

"Raiding the streets," Macavity said.

"Really?" Jerrie asked, finding that amusing.

"Yeah, it's loads of fun. Right Grid?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, so fun."

They walked and talked with each other and as Griddlebone and Bomba were looking through the trash behind a jewelry store, Jerrie said to Macavity, "Hey, uh, look, Mac. If you eva need any help or sometin, then I could always help ya out, ya know?"

"What do you mean?" Macavity asked.

"Well, I kinda like what you do, ya know? It sounds fun, but...I don't wanna leave duh Junkyard. So, ya know, if you eva need someone to do a little snoopin close to the yard then I can do that fer ya. You don't live close ta 'ere and ya prolly don't wanna haf ta come all de way ova here to find some stuff out. So, ya know, per'aps we could meet 'alf way."

"You wanna help me?"

"Well...yeah!"

Macavity smirked, liking the spunk in him. "Sure. You can help me out." Then Macavity gave him some type of placebo about one of the tribes, nothing important. Jerrie fell for it and became excited.

The four of them hung out for a little while, playing cards, Macavity always winning since he knew what the others had. Bomba said he cheated and technically he did, but to him he didn't. Macavity and Griddlebone escorted Bomba and Jerrie back to the Junkyard since it had been getting dark out.

"Don't tell anyone you had seen us," Macavity said.

"Okay. See ya later!"

"Cheerio!"

Macavity and Griddlebone started to walk away from the Junkyard. She knew about his powers, and so when they were far enough out of sight he grabbed her and they disappeared to his lair.

Griddlebone sat down on the plush pillow in Macavity's sitting room, a dreamy smile on her face.

"What?" Macavity asked.

"What what?" she asked back.

"Why do you have that look on your face?"

She was about to act naive but knew Macavity wouldn't fall for it. So she smiled bashfully and said, "That Jerrie guy is really cute."

He rolled his eyes. "Aren't you, like, too old for him?"

"No! I'm only a year older than him. But come on, isn't he cute? Don't you just love that jawline of his? So masculine." She sighed and drifted off into a day-dreaming state.

Macavity rolled his eyes again but was happy that Griddlebone wasn't stuck on Growltiger anymore. Though as for himself, he could only wait to see who might catch his interest, and maybe his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I might have the next chapter out really soon, because there's gonna be a time lapse somewhere in there and things will really get going!<strong>

**Obsessed Oddity - You'll probably figure out who he's gonna be with in the next chapter, maybe, and it may or may not be his usual mate!**

**MyimmortalHaydenXCharm - I always liked Macavity's character and like to change things up sometimes from the typical stories :)**

**Review some more everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prepare for a time lapse somewhere in this chapter. It won't be at first, but it'll be in here somewhere!**

* * *

><p>Macavity met up with Jerrie in between his lair and the Junkyard a few short days later.<p>

"So what did you find for me?" Macavity asked, knowing that nothing big was going on.

"Well I found out dat the tribe you werned me 'bout is plannin' on completely goin' on a rampage!"

"What?" Macavity asked, shocked.

"Yeah! I di'n't tink they'd do much but it turns out that they've been lyin' low on purpose!"

"When are they gonna go on this rampage? To who? Where?"

"To our Junkyard and to a couple of other tribes, too. They're gonna come through the back fences in one week! We've gotta warn everyone, Mac!"

"No - yes. Warn the other tribes and tell them to get ready. If they need help then let me know."

"What about de Junkyard?"

"Don't tell anyone. I'll take care of them." He started to walk away but turned around as he walked and said, "Good job, Jerrie."

Jerrie smiled, ecstatic at doing something right.

Macavity gathered his henchcats and revealed some of his plan. He told them that they were going to mostly scare the Jellicles and steal some of the goods, but then he said that another trieb was going to try and do the same thing, and so the henchcats had to ward off the other tribe while Macavity and Griddlebone had to scare and steal with the help of two or three cronies. The truth was, Macavity didn't want the Jellicles to know he was helping them, and so he had to create a fake reason to help them, and the only option was to scare them.

Jerrie came back with the date and time and Macavity and Griddlebone invaded a little before the other tribe was suppose to arrive. Just because Macavity wanted to protect the Jellicles didn't mean he was reluctant to scare them. He entered through the back so he could find anyone that was near there, just in case something went wrong. He scared anyone who was lurking near the back to the center of the Junkyard, and by the time he knew the other tribe was attacking, he had all the Jellicles gathered in one spot.

"Macavity! What're you doing back here?"

"Oh, just figured I'd stop by for a little visit," he said, smiling devilishly. Griddlebone was smirking like she knew something, but Macavity knew she was freaking out. Him and his henchcats terrorized them until Macavity knew the other tribe had been defeated. They stole a few goods and Macavity vanished right before their eyes.

The tribes were tamed and because of that raid, Macavity became viewed as a serious mobster. He went back to the Junkyard occasionally, whether it was because he was vengeful, bored, in need of some stuff, or because he wanted to see some of them, he would terrorize the Junkyard, and always leave feeling refreshed.

* * *

><p>By the time Macavity was twenty-four, things were natural and routine. He'd go to the tribe about once every two weeks. He'd lounge around his lair mostly, giving orders and making deals with cats that came in to see him. He'd occasionally go for a walk or hit the city streets, but overall he stayed close to his lair.<p>

But - he would also go to the tribe to just watch from above. At first he rarely did it, but then something caight his eye, and he began going back more and more often. He had been sitting on the roof next to the Junkyard when he saw some of the young kittens playing. He remembered their names and ages and knew that they had gotten into teenage years. They were goofing off and then it happened like it had happened once before. The tall tom named Tumblebrutus was left alone as his friends went off in couples.

Tumblebrutus seemed okay with it and Macavity stalked him intently. He decided to lurk into his thoughts, just a for a little bit.

_Oh I wonder what Mom is cooking tonight._

And then Macavity remembered that Samur and Viktor were the parents of Tumblebrutus, thos two horrible cats that some terrible things to him. He was immediately repelled by the younger tom, but...still he ventured into his thoughts.

_Aw that's cute. Thank goodness Plato and Vicki are finally official, whatever that means. Plato's cute. Why wouldn't Vicki fall for_ him?

Macavity nearly went into coniptions at that thoughts. Cute?

_I hope someone I can depend on will come my way, some gorgeous tom that can show me new things. I'm so tired of the same old, boring thing._

Macavity stared down at the tom. Impossible! he thought. His parents are so completely homophobic he can't be gay! Well...if I could choose not to like toms then I would, so it's not like he's choosing to be. That must be hard on him, knowing his parents despise homosexuality while he is a homosexual. Macavity's heart went out to him, feeling so bad for the young tom.

Because of that, Macavity started to visit the Junkyard more and more, just to see the younger tom. Time flew by, and he saw the Jellicle grow up to a strong, tall, and compassionate seventeen-year-old right before his eyes.

"Mac?"

Macavity sat up from his perch on the rooftop to see Mungojerrie. "Oh, what do you need?" he asked.

"Well, I just got a wiff of ya and so I was wonderin' why you was 'round. What're ya doin' up 'ere?"

"Uh, nothing," Macavity said.

Jerrie sighed. "Look, Mac. I know you've got a ting for toms."

Macavity froze.

"I don't mind at all. Tell me - who's caught yer fancy?"

Macavity sighed and looked back into the Junkyard. "Tumblebrutus."

Jerrie sat down next to him. "Tumbles, eh? Tis a sweet one. Too bad 'is parents are the biggest dicks y'll eva meet."

"I know. They're completely homphobic and it's a shame that they're son is gay."

"E's gay?"

"Yeah, I read his thoughts once." More like all the time. "I wish I could meet him."

"Why don'tcha?"

"Are you nuts? He'll cower in fear at the sight of me. His parents have probably influenced him that I'm the worst living cat anywhere in the world." Macavity sighed and looked at the tom.

"Nonsense. Tumbles is duh nicest cat aroun'. He don't judge no one no how. He'd prolly give ya a chance if you just make a move."

"Like I'll ever make a move."

"Well, maybe not intentionally." Before Macavity knew what was happening, Jerrie stood up and shoved Macavity right off of the roof.

He landed onto a pile of junk, and it was a good thing that the only one around was Tumblebrutus. Macavity sat up and glared at Jerrie, who was just smiling down before he ran off. Macavity sighed and grunted in pain.

"Are you okay?"

Macavity looked up at Tumblebrutus, who looked concerned. Here he was, the cat Macavity had been stalking for years. The one he knew all about and wanted to say so many things to. Now, as he finally had his chance, he was speechless.

"Macavity? Are you hurt?" Tumblebrutus asked, placing his hand on Macavity's shoulder.

That little touch was too much for Macavity. He shot up and backed away from Tumblebrutus. "I-I'm fine," he said, and then groaned as a pain shot through his back.

"It doesn't sound like it."

"Well I am," Macavity snapped. At first he felt stupid and horrible for snapping at Tumblebrutus, but Tumblebrutus didn't seem to mind. He smiled at Macavity and came forward.

"You have powers. You can heal it."

Macavity felt stupid for not realizing the ability of his own powers. He closed his eyes and healed his bruised back quickly.

"What're you doing here?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"I-I was just lurking," he replied, and it was true.

"Do you miss it here?"

"Kind of." Macavity was shocked to hear himself say that. "I mean, I don't miss a lot of the people, but otherwise I wouldn't mind returning."

"Well, we'd all be glad to have you back."

"Psh, yeah right."

"No, really. Your family is so torn about you leaving, and a lot of other people miss you."

"Not your parents."

Surprisingly, he smiled. "No, my parents most definitely do not miss you."

Macavity found himself sharing the tiniest of smiles.

"I don't know why they don't like you. I like you."

"You do?"

Tumblebrutus nodded. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm a bad cat."

"Everybody can redeem themself, and if they don't want redemption, then that's fine, too. Besides, you haven't hurt anyone. You've scared some people, but otherwise you haven't done any serious damage." Tumblebrutus tilted his head and stepped closer to Macavity. Macavity took in his intoxicating scent, finding it to die for. Tumblebrutus wiped his paw over Macavity's shoulder, knocking some dust off. "You sure need a bath."

"Yeah," is all Macavity could say.

Tumblebrutus looked up at him and smiled. "And your maine and whiskers are all askew. Do you take care of yourself?"

"Not particularly," Macavity replied.

Tumblebrutus laughed lightly and Macavity thought it was music to his ears. "Do you eat at all? You're very thin, too."

"I'm not really hungry that much."

"Well, you're a strange cat, but it's perfectly fine to be strange, just as long as you're yourself."

Macavity couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed Tumblebrutus's head and planted his lips right onto the younger tom's. Tumblebrutus was shocked at first, but then decided to kiss him back. Macavity was euphoric. He couldn't believe he was actually kissing this wonderful cat, this gorgeous one that seemed so perfect. Then he remembered who his parents were.

He pulled away and Tumblebrutus smiled lightly, just giving this look that made it seem like he knew exactly what Macavity was thinking, even though Macavity was the psychic.

"I-I have to go," Macavity said. He was about to vanish but he just didn't want to leave him there. "To think about stuff. I-I'll see you later." And then he vanished.

He went into his private den without answering any questions. He lied on his bed - and he laughed. He laughed at how wonderful and ridiculous it was that he had just kissed Tumblebrutus, the cat he had been stalking for such a long time. He laughed, too, because he was so overcome with joy, ecstasy, and love.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo!<strong>

**2 chapters in one day. Top that!**

**Review please ^..^**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I would've had chapter 4 out yesterday because I finished it then, but for some reason it wouldn't show up. So I had to repost it today. Anyway, here's chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>Macavity walked back in forth on the roof next to the Junkyard. He wanted to see Tumblebrutus again, but he wasn't sure how to go about it.<p>

Should I surprise him? Should I bring him here? Ugh, I have no idea.

"Mac? What're you doing?" Griddlebone asked, entering his room with Mungojerrie. The two thought Macavity didn't know about their relationship, even though Macavity was the one who actually instigated it.

"Pacing," Macavity responded.

"Obviously. Why?"

"I'm thinking."

She sighed.

"'Bout Tumbles?" Jerrie asked.

"Yes. I don't know how to approach him again."

"Who?"

"Mac's got a l'il crush on a Jellicle."

"Aw, how sweet!"

"Why don'tcha just go up an' talk to 'im?"

Macavity stopped pacing. "You mean walk right up to him when he's with his friends and just say 'Oh hi, Tumblebrutus. Remember when I kissed you the other day? Yeah, about that. I-'"

"No, just go up to 'im when e's alone."

Macavity sighed.

"You'll figure it out," Griddi asked

"Of course I will."

And Macavity did figure it out. It was in the middle of the night when he went to the Junkyard. He remembered Samur and Viktor's house and he peeked into the windows until he saw Tumblebrutus sleeping in his bed. He snuck into the room and he looked at the sleeping tom, with his silver and copper body. Macavity bit his lip, just wanting to lie next to him, wrap his arm around his torso, take in the scent of his fur.

He sat there all night, not even waking Tumblebrutus up. He himself fell asleep after a few hours and woke up with a shake. He sat up, startled, and looked at Tumblebrutus.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Uh, not long," Macavity replied. "I-I was going to wake you up, but you looked at peace."

"I wouldn't have minded. Are you hungry?"

"Not particularly."

Tumblebrutus tilted his head and looked at Macavity with his emerald green eyes. "Why are you so nervous speaking to me? You seem so confident otherwise."

Macavity looked into his eyes. "They told me that it was wrong to like toms, and I'm just paranoid."

"Is that why you left the other day?"

"Yes."

"But why did you kiss me in the first place?"

Macavity paused. "Because I like you."

Tumblebrutus smiled. "But you don't even know me, Macavity."

"But I do. Really. It might sound creepy, but I've been watching you."

"And reading my thoughts?" he asked, cutely.

"Well, I-I wouldn't say that. I read everyone's thoughts."

"It's fine. I've always felt something and figured someone was getting into my head." Tumblebrutus sat down next to Macavity comfortably

"Why are you so comfortable with me?"

"Because. You're cat with potential."

"Potential for what?"

"Everything, I suppose."

I wanna be your everything, he thought, wanting to say it, but didn't. "You're quite amazing, you know that?"

"Oh, no I'm not. I'm just another cat."

"No, really, you are. Everyone views you as stock, just another cat that's like Pouncival and Plato and likes to tumble around. Though if people actually talk to you then they'd know how brilliant you are. You're viewed as just an ordinary cat and so you think you're just an ordinary cat."

"The same way people view you as a bad cat and so you think you're a bad cat."

"Well, we'll just stop believing what others say."

"Okay. Then I'm an ordinary cat."

"What? No, I just said-"

"You just said we'll stop thinking what others think and you think I'm brilliant, and so I think the opposite. I'm ordinary."

Macavity laughed, shocking himself. "You've made me laugh more in a few days than anyone else has in years."

"Well, frowning doesn't look good on you. It doesn't look good on anyone, but particularly you."

Macavity smiled. He so badly wanted to kiss the younger tom again, but decided against it. "Brutus," he said. "What do you want in life?"

He smiled. "Oh, I don't know. I've always wanted to see something new."

"What do you mean by new?"

"Something that I'll always remember for my life, something to look back on and know is there for me. The Junkyard is so routine. I just want one day where I get a refreshing experience."

Macavity smiled. "I think I can do that for you." He took his hand and they disappeared and reappeared to a bridge over the Thames.

Brutus smiled up at him, thrilled.

"Come on, I know these streets like the back of my hand. I can show you new things just in one minute you've been so secluded."

Macavity took him all over London. To Westminster, the London Eye, the slums, to the pizza parlor, to the House of Lords. When the sun was setting, they sat on a bench, enjoying themselves tremendously.

"Oh thank you, Macavity," Brutus said. "I'm so pleased that you've taken me out and showed me all this. It's truely something I'll remember always."

"Yeah, this place is quite memorable," he replied.

"I don't think it would have been as wonderful if I went with someone else. You're the memory, too."

This time, Macavity didn't stop himself from kissing the younger tom. They kissed sweetly, barely touching, savoring the moment.

"I should probably get you back," Macavity said.

"Probably."

He took his hand and they appeared in a hidden crevice in the back of the Junkyard. They embraced and kissed one final time before departing. Macavity went back to his lair, ecstatic.

* * *

><p>Munkustrap wasn't sure what to think when he witnessed his brother kissing Tumblebrutus. Him and Alonzo had snuck into a crook in the junk pile and heard the two talk, and when they looked to see who it was, they saw Macavity and Tumblebrutus holding each other tightly and kissing fiercely.<p>

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Alonzo asked.

"I-I don't know," said Munk, shocked beyond belief.

They crawled out and caught up with Brutus.

"Tumbles, hey," Munk said, grabbing his arm. "You-" He wasn't sure how to say it.

"Why were you making out with Macavity?" Alonzo asked for him.

"Well, why do most people kiss?" Brutus replied. "We like each other."

"But..."

"But since when in the hell is Macavity gay?"

"He's always been gay."

"He..."

"He terrorizes this tribe, though."

Brutus smiled. "Well, after today he told me his side of the story, and it only makes my heart go out to him more."

"Why?"

"Because he's sad, and I don't want him to be sad just because he's gay. It's a shame he got ran out for being himself." And then Brutus walked into his den.

Munk was shocked at what he just heard. "Did he...did he just say my brother got _ran out_ for being _gay_?"

"It looks that way."

"But...all this time I thought he ran away because he hated it here, but he was ran out because..." Munk shuddered.

"I guess we won't be coming out any time soon," Alonzo said.

"No, of course we are. We have to. I could've kept Macavity here if I knew the truth, but..."

"Munk," said Alonzo, grabbing his arm. "Munky, don't blame yourself."

"I have to change this. He should not have left. I-I don't even know what to say right now I'm so appalled."

"You're gonna start pulling your fur out again if you don't calm down."

Munk sighed. "Come on. I have a plan."

"You always have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>:) If you haven't noticed, I poorly edit my stories. I'm kind of lazy :p<strong>

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Macavity took Brutus out a few more times after that, each time better than the last. Tumblebrutus would float around, a dreamy look on his face. People started to notice a slight change in him, and since no one really ever noticed him in the first place, they were more surpised.

"Hey, Tumbles, why're you so smiley?" Electra asked one day.

Tumblebrutus smiled at his friends. "Oh, no reason," he said casually, but didn't stop smiling.

"Come on, you can tell me. I'll tell you something if you tell me something."

"Well, okay, but I won't tell you everything, okay?"

"Deal."

"Okay. I'm in love."

"With who?"

"That's the part I can't tell you."

Electra pouted. "Oh, come on, you know I won't care."

"Well...there's two things I shouldn't tell you, but one that I _can't_."

"So does that mean you _can_ tell me the other, but won't?"

"Yes."

"Aw, please, Tumbles?"

He smiled. "Well, I suppose, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else no matter what. Okay?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, if I die, stick a needle in my eye."

Tumbles stuck out his pinky and Electra locked her's with his.

"There. I promised and gave you a death warrant if I tell. That should be enough."

"Okay." He sat up and whispered, "I'm in love with a tom."

Electra turned to him, a big, shocked smile on her face. "Really?"

Tumbles nodded, laughing and relieved that his friend didn't seem to mind.

"Oh my goodness, now I really want to know. Do they love you back?"

Tumbles tilted his head. "I'd like to think so. We've never said it to each other, but he was the one who was into me first and we've spend almost every day with each other."

"Just tell me who. Let me guess. Is it...Hm, I don't know. I don't think I've seen you with anyone else and everyone else seems to be infatuated with others." She gasped. "It's somebody from another tribe."

"Well, they use to be a Jellicle, but-" Tumblebrutus stopped, having said too much.

Electra tilted her head, taking in what he said. Then she gasped. "Macavity?" she whispered.

Tumblebrutus grew red. "Yes, but there's nothing wrong with him, okay? He's nice and sweet and caring and loving. He only comes to the tribe because he's scornful to them because they ran him out. My parents helped run him out and yet I'm still sacrificing my family for him, so that's saying a lot."

"Wait - they ran him out?" she asked.

"Yes. He didn't run away...people ran him out because he's gay."

Electra frowned, feeling bad for Macavity and her friend. "So...if they find out, you could get run out, too?" she mumbled.

Tumblebrutus nodded, frowning, too.

"But that's not fair. You can't help who you fall in love with. I mean, I couldn't help but fall in love with Cori."

"What?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"Yeah, Cori and I have been seeing each other. That's what I was gonna tell you."

"Isn't he a little bit older than you?"

"He's twenty-one. That's only five years older than me. Besides, isn't Macavity, like, eight years older than you?"

"No...he's seven."

She cocked a brow at him.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. Age, gender, religion, none of it should matter. I love this tom and I want to be with him. I'm not going to give up on my family, but if they choose to give up on me, then so be it. Macavity and I will be together and people will just have to deal with that. Besides...we might not be in the Junkyard a lot."

"Why?"

"Well, he's taken me all over London, and I wanna see more. I mean, I'm content staying home just as long as he's there, but he likes to travel and so do I. Home is where the heart is and he has my heart."

* * *

><p>Macavity had heard every word Tumblebrutus said to Electra. He had been on his way to see him when he overheard him talking to her. He couldn't help but eavesdrop. After hearing the two say their goodbyes, Macavity wiped the joyous tears away and peaked around the corner to see Tumblebrutus, sitting alone on a junk pile.<p>

He sauntered up wrapped his arms from behind him, kissing his cheek. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Tumblebrutus whispered back.

Macavity rested his head agaisnt the younger tom's and whispered to him, "I love you, too."

Tumblebrutus turned his head and looked at Macavity, a smile on his face. "You heard?"

"Every word."

The two smiled and kissed. Macavity scooped him into his arms and they vanished. They appeared at one of their favorite spots, in the park on the edge of their favorite fountain. They kissed lovingly, embracing each other warmly. "Love me," Brutus whispered.

"I do," Macavity breathed in between kisses. "Believe me, dear, I do."

* * *

><p>Tumblebrutus was lying on a junk pile, basking in the sun, a smile on his face as he looked at the clouds.<p>

"Hey," Electra said, hopping up next to him.

"Hi," he sighed, daydreaming.

"How's the old lover boy?"

Tumblebrutus light smile formed into a big grin. "Oh, he's wonderful."

Electra stared at her friend quizzically. "Tumbles?"

"Hm?"

"Did something go one between you and Macavity?"

"Well...we said we loved each other, and then we...made love."

"Tumbles!" Electra squealed.

"Oh, El, it was wonderful. I love being in love. I don't want this to ever end."

Electra looked at her friend warmly, even though she was jealous. "I wish I could skip this 'dating' part and just go to the being in love with each other part with Cori."

"Oh, no," said Tumblebrutus. "The dating part was wonderful between Macavity and I. The being in love part won't be as lovely until you go through the act of falling in love."

"Yeah, I mean, I love Cori, but we're not quite to the stage of telling each other. In like, three dates or something."

"Well, just be patient. It's worth it."

"Seems like it. Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"No, Macavity was going to meet me soon. I'll be here for dinner, though, so we can chat then."

"Okay. See ya."

"Buh-bye."

Neither of them knew that a small tuxedo cat had been climbing up the junkpile to join them, having heard every word. Tumblebrutus? thought Mistoffelees. And Macavity? He came out from his little hiding spot and ran to the den he shared with Tugger.

"Hey, Tuggsy," he said entering.

"Yeah?" replied the tall tom, sitting upside down in his bed.

"Did you...did you know you're brother's gay, too?"

"Munk? Of course I did. He's a total flamer."

"No, not - wait, what? Munk's gay, too?"

"Yeah, Alonzo and him have been butt buddies since they were, like thirteen."

"Oh my gosh, they had sex that young?"

"Yeah. You know when they're on duty all the time?"

"Yeah."

"They don't keep that good an eye out. They screw each other like crazy, every freaking day." Tugger raised a brow at the smaller tom. "Why don't we?"

Misto looked down his nose at Tugger.

"Oh right, because you're such a queen you're always like, 'Tugger! Don't you think about anything other than sex?'" Tugger mocked, giving a high-pitched voice like Misto's.

"That's not true," Misto said defensively. "I can never stop thinking about you like that, but I just keep you on hold to get what I want." He smile devilishly.

Tugger smirked at the playful tom. He sat up and gave a menacing glare at his little lover.

"No, Tugger, no time for games. I have to ask you something important."

Tugger frowned and leaned back. He patted his lap and Misto sat down on him. "What is so much more important than our foreplay?"

"Well...I wasn't talking about Munk when I asked if your brother was gay."

Tugger furrowed his brow. "What? Who else could you mean?"

Misto looked down.

"Macavity is not gay. He's too heartless to be."

"Him and Tumblebrutus are in a relationship."

"That's ridiculous! Tumblebrutus is so sweet and innocent and Macavity is cold and mean."

"Tugger...maybe you're wrong about him."

"No! He left when I needed him. I was confused about a lot of things and to find out that he's gay but left when he could've helped me understand my sexuality - i-it's stupid! It's wrong! He should've stayed! He should've..." Tugger sighed, closing his eyes.

"Tumblebrutus said he was going to be here sometime soon. You might be able to catch him..."

Tugger put Misto on his feet and stormed out of his den, Misto running behind him, trying to keep up with him. He showed Tugger where Tumblebrutus was at and they arrived in the small nook just as Macavity and Brutus were about to leave.

"Not so fast," Tugger said, grabbing his brother's arm.

"Tugger," Macavity exclaimed, shocked at seeing his younger brother. Where Tugger was touching him sent sparks up his arm, reminding him of simpler times when he would snuggle up to his brother in his sleep.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tugger asked, rage that had been in him for years coming out.

"What do you mean?" Macavity replied.

"At first I was pissed because I just needed some type of guidance, and then it turns out you're gay and you fucking leave when I'm struggling with _my_ sexuality. How could you do that to me? I needed you and you just left!"

"Tugger, I didn't know."

"That's a lie! You read everyone's thoughts all the time! How did you not know?"

"I never heard you think anything that could hint on to it."

"Just go fuck yourself Macavity!"

"Tugger! I didn't know! You have to believe me. I was struggling with things of my own, too."

"I don't care! You didn't have to leave in the first place anyway!"

"Yes I did!" Macavity roared. "I didn't want to go, Tugger! I felt like I had to because of-" Macavity couldn't find the words, or he just didn't want to say them.

"Because of what?"

"Because of my parents," Tumblebrutus said, stepping in.

"What?" Tugger asked.

"Well...my parents and a few others tortured Macavity about his homosexuality. He felt like he was a burden and was going to Hell and he didn't go because he wanted to. He left because he thought he had to. He felt like he was ran out."

Tugger looked at Tumblebrutus. "_Your_ parents?" he asked.

Tumblebrutus nodded.

Tugger looked to his brother, and felt horrible, not just because he was wrong, but because Macavity is in a forbidden love. He's fallen in love with a tom who's parents hate gay people. How sad.

"What is going on?"

The four cats looked to see a few Jellicles there, including Munk, Zo, Tumblebrutus's parents, Deena, Joness Jenny, Jelly, Asparagus, and Skimble. A few of them gasped at seeing Macavity.

"What'er you doing here?" Deena hissed.

"Tumbles, get away from him," Samur said, pulling her son away from Macavity.

The two lovers stared at each other.

"Macavity," said Munk, approaching his brother.

Macavity looked at his brother, waiting for some order for him to leave.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone looked at Munk, surprised at seeing him apologize to Macavity.

Munk smiled. "And I also have to thank you. I know it was you who got inside my head...who made me kiss Alonzo." Munk grabbed Alonzo's hand, the black and white calico shocked. Munk put his arm around his lover and kissed him, right in front of everyone. Alonzo let go, laughing out of nervousness, and because he loved the way Munk made his point. "If you didn't, then I don't think we would've ever gotten together. We would've been too scared.

"I beg to differ," Alonzo mumbled.

"Right now isn't that good a time, but please, come back. Rejoin with your family. Your friends and family miss you. Believe me. They do."

Macavity looked at his younger brother. "What're you doing?"

"I'm the Jellicle Protector, Macavity. I'm protecting the Jellicles, and that means you, too. But...maybe we should get things clear here before you come back. Once I explain to everyone what's going on and what happened, then it'll be okay for you to be here. Come on, Zo." Munk pulled Alonzo along, holding hands.

Macavity looked to Tugger.

Tugger smiled, and then he looked down at Misto. "Come on, dear. Let's go have some hot sex like we do every night."

Skimble snorted a laugh and covered his mouth, letting the two walk by.

Macavity then turned to Tumblebrutus and his parents.

_Maybe next time, my dear._

Tumblebrutus smiled faintly. _Yes, next time._

And then Macavity disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! This is one of my longer chapters. At least a lot has happened for ya.<strong>

**Sorry about a slow update, but I've been super busy. I had a GSA meeting. A band concert. I just had to buy a new movie, J. Edgar, and watch it, because it's amazing and is a new favorite and has gay guys in it, so you'll probably like it. Then I had to finally watch Brokeback Mountain, because for some reason I've never seen it. Then I had to take my permit test, which I passed. Yay! And then I had a job interview at KFC, and I got the job, too. Double Yay! So I've been super busy.**

**But here's the chapter anyway. Don't you love the way Misto and Tugger talk to each other? Yeah, me too :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"This is preposterous!"

"It's natural!"

"How would you feel if your son was gay?"

"He would never choose to be!"

"It's not a choice you ignorant bitch!"

"Jellicles!"

They fell silent at the sound of Deuteronomy's voice sounding through out his den. The ones bickering (mostly Tugger and Samur) all sat down.

"Now, Munkustrap, what should we discuss? You brought us in here urgently, so begin."

"Well," Munk said, standing. "We have discrimination going throughout the tribe, and it needs to be stopped before anyone else gets hurt?"

"Who already been hurt?" his father asked.

"Macavity."

"What happened?"

Munk sighed. "Well, Macavity is gay, and he felt the need to leave because some people didn't agree with his sexuality, and he felt like he was ruining the tribe. He shouldn't have left Dad."

"Who ran him out?"

Munk looked down, never liking to point fingers. "Well, technically, we all did. I mean, we all could've stopped it but-"

"It was Samur, Joness, Deena, and Viktor are the jerks," Tugger interrupted.

Munk didn't disagree.

"You ran my son out of his home?" Deuteronomy asked.

"Of course not, we just-"

"That's a lie," said Tugger. "You ran him out. You'll look less guilty if you just admit it."

Samur clenched her jaw, looking like she was about to explode, and she did. "Well excuse me! But I'd rather not have my son grow up with some queer influencing him! Macavity could've brainwashed him to do so many things and for all the other kittens, too! He probably controlled you and you and you! You probably started to fornicate with him because of your sick brother."

"No," said Tugger. "I started to sleep with Misto because he's hot."

"Samur," said Deuteronomy. "Viktor, Deena, and Joness - I hereby ban you from this Junkyard. You shall never harm another Jellicle, especially not one of my own. Now pack your things and leave."

The four stood up. "Come on, Tumblebrutus."

"No!" shouted Munk and Tugger at the same time.

"Tumblebrutus gets to stay. He didn't do anything wrong and he deserves to live here," said Munk.

"He's only a kitten," hissed his mother.

"But-"

"But it's okay," said Tumblebrutus. "I never planned on living in the Junkyard for long. I probably won't live with you, Mom and Dad. I'm welcome to a place where I'm a lot happier than anywhere else."

"What?"

Tumblebrutus smiled. "Well, I'm in love with Macavity and he wants me to live with him, and I don't want to do anything except that."

His parents stared at him, taking it all in. Samur raised her hand, ready to slap her own son, but then Macavity appeared, having been close the entire time, and glared at her. "Don't. You. Dare." He wrapped an arm around Tumblebrutus and they vanished.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Long time no see!"<p>

"Hey, how've you been?" Macavity asked, hugging his brother.

"We've been great. Zo and I haven't had any trouble with any other tribes, so it's been smooth sailing."

"That's great. Now onto more important people-"

"Me!" shouted Tugger. "And Misto, of course."

"No, me and Brutus," said Macavity, sitting down. "We went to Paris. What did you do? Oh, nothing? Hm, how bland."

"Oh please. Misto and I just get high and go to Paris then."

"Tugger!" screeched Misto, jabbing his elbow into the mained coon.

"What? We have an interesting life. Don't get me wrong."

"But they don't need to know about it."

"Nobody wants to know about it anyway," said Zo.

"Okay, why don't we just have some tea?" suggested Munk.

"Sure. Why don't we?"

They all sat, enjoying themselves as life had been peaceful for the past few months, ever since everyone knew the truth about Macavity.

* * *

><p><strong>Derp.<strong>

**I'm so lame at ending, but there's the end! I'm totally gonna have another Cats fanfic out. I think it might be between Alonzo and Munk again. They won't like each other in the beginning - which is totally strange! **

**Anyway, here's the ending. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
